A Goodbye To Remember
by GypsiRiddle
Summary: An innocent little Shamy ONESHOT, set after Season 7. Bit fluffy but there's nothing wrong with a bit of fluff!


Authors Note:

When I think about the possibility of Sheldon & Amy getting physical, I imagine it to be innocent, sweet and just a little awkward. This little fic is set after season 7 so SPOILERS to those who haven't seen it yet (I'm in the UK so we haven't had the finale aired yet, not that that stopped me!) after reading (and mostly enjoying) some other fanfictions on this subject I thought I would give it a go myself. This is my first Shamy fic & I have not written anything for a very long time so if you don't like it just move on. Fingers crossed you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Gypsi x

Dr Sheldon Cooper was confused. His friends had come to try and take him home and he didn't want to go. He was angry at how his world was changing around him and he could do nothing to control it. Now he was alone. Leonard & Penny had left him at the train station some hours ago & although he had spoken with them on the phone about his plans to go travelling, something was keeping him in Pasadena.

He'd wracked his brain until it finally dawned on him. Amy. He hadn't said a proper goodbye to Amy. He took out his cell to call her but that didn't feel right. He looked at the time. 9.37pm she'd be heading home soon. Suddenly, as if pulled by some unseen force, he stood up and headed out of the building. 43 minutes later he was outside her apartment.

*knockknockknock* Amy  
*knockknockknock* Amy  
*knockknockknock* Amy

As her door opened, a lump seemed to catch in Sheldon's throat. Amy stood, bleary-eyed in her night gown, she'd been crying.

"Sheldon?" She said, "I thought you'd gone"  
"Did I wake you?" He asked, he realised how late it was and that a few hours ago he'd been slamming this very door, angry and frustrated at everything and everyone including Amy. It made him feel sad. He didn't like that at all.  
"No, I was just watching a movie" she lied. She'd been sobbing her heart out but there was no way she was going to tell him that! "what do you want Sheldon?"  
"May I come in?" He asked  
" If you've come to yell at me some more about how awful your life is then I'd rather you just left" she went to close the door but Sheldon stopped her.  
"No, please. I just want to talk"  
"Fine" she said, opening the door wide enough for him to enter.  
"Would you like a drink?" She asked as he sat down on her couch.  
"Please, a tea would be nice"  
"Camomile?"  
"I think so"  
As Amy busied herself in the kitchenette, Sheldon struggled to know what he was going to say to her when she came back. Ok, so he was here, and he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye but other than that, he couldn't quite place why seeing her was so important.  
"Here you are" Amy said giving Sheldon his mug of hot tea and sitting down next to him " what did you want to talk about"  
"I just wanted to say goodbye"  
"Is that all? You could have called me for that."  
"I know. I wanted to see you before I go"  
Amy was a little taken aback. From Sheldon, this was a shock.  
"Why?"  
"I... I don't know" he confessed.  
"You must have some idea" she said.  
"I... Suppose I just wanted to make sure you were ok" ("and the thought of leaving without seeing you made me feel bad" he thought)  
Amy always had a way of getting him to admit things, even if it was just to himself, he didn't know how and it drove him crazy! One day he'd discover her secret.  
"Ok you've seen me and said goodbye so if that's all I'd like you to go now" she knew she was being cold but if he insisted on leaving her then she needed time to heal and having him around any longer wasn't going to help.  
"No that's not all" he said "I see my leaving has you upset and I would like to give you a consolling hug before I go"  
"A hug? You think a quick hug is going to make me feel better?!"  
"I wasn't proposing a quick hug" he countered "I don't know how long I will be gone for but I would like to spend some time just holding you so that it can imprint into my memory. The feel of your body against mine, how you smell, the sound of your breathing. I know we will skype everyday but until I return I want to make absolutely sure you know and I know that our relationship agreement is still in force"  
Amy was speechless. On the one hand he was still set on leaving Pasadena but on the other he'd just told her (in his own way) that he was going to miss her and that he didn't want her to forget he was her boyfriend.  
"Ok" she said, sounding stunned.  
"I have one request though. I would prefer not to have to spend the evening in an uncomfortable position on the couch."  
Amy looked confused "Proposal" she said "we go to bed. It's late and I'm tired." She knew she was over reaching but she thought what the Hell.  
"Counter Proposal. We retire to your bedroom where we lie, fully clothed on top of the bed sheets. I too am tired and at least if we lie down we both might get some rest"  
Amy couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend of 4 years, the man who flinched at the thought of touching anyone, was suggesting they slept together! It was more than she could have ever hoped for.  
"Agreed" she said, trying to keep her voice level.  
As they made their way slowly to the bedroom the tension between the pair grew, both feeling fear and excitement at what was about to happen. Amy opened the door and turned on her bedside lamp. She sat down on her bed, now cursing the pink flowery sheets she'd been so proud of only a few weeks before when she bought them. It felt strange with a boy in her room. No boy had ever wanted to be in her room before so having the man she loved standing in her bedroom doorway felt strange.  
Sheldon entered the room and awkwardly shuffled towards the bed. He sat on the opposite side to Amy and turned to face her.  
"Should we lie down?" She asked, unsure if this was actually what Sheldon wanted.  
"Ok" he swung his legs around onto the bed and lay back, resting his back against the headboard. Amy then got into a similar position and slowly edged her way closer to him, he lifted his arm to be able to wrap it around her as she, slightly clumsily, almost fell onto him. With her head resting on his chest, she could hear and feel every beat of his heart as it pounded against his chest. Clearly the physicist was as nervous as she was.  
After what seemed like an eternity Sheldon and Amy settled down into a more comfortable position as their bodies relaxed into one another. Their hearts had stopped racing and their breathing had regulated once more. Sheldon noticed that Amy's breathing now matched his own and felt comforted by the thought. He lay there, wide awake for an age watching Amy sleep, taking in as much information as he could to commit it to memory. He was surprised to realise he didn't want this to end. Her body against his felt right, as though they were 2 halves of one big whole. He inhaled her scent deeply, never wanting to forget this moment. Eventually he must have drifted off because he woke to the morning sunlight shining through Amy's bedroom curtains. It took him a few moments to click where he was but when he looked down he saw a mass of brunette hair. At some pointed they had shifted and now Amy had her back to him while his arm was wrapped around her waist. He didn't want to let her go and that scared him.  
When Amy's alarm went off she awoke to being spooned by Sheldon. "single greatest night of my life" she thought to herself but then realisation dawned, Sheldon was going to leave today.  
She didn't want to move, hoping to put off the time when he actually said goodbye but her alarm was annoyingly persistant. She sat up and switched it off then turned to look at her boyfriend. He was wide awake but what was that look in his eye? He looked sad. Was he regretting last night?  
"Are you ok Sheldon?" She asked, dreading his answer  
"You moved" he replied  
"Yes. I have to get ready for work" relief washing over her, he was sad that she'd moved not about last night!  
"Oh" he'd forgotten it was Friday. Of course she had to work. And he had a train to catch. But... Somehow, after last night it didn't seem so important. He desperately wanted to stay but at the same time he knew he needed to leave in order to find a new path. Again the feeling of confusion swept over him. "Of course" he said, getting up from the bed "I too need to shower and get ready to go"

Amy sagged. "Certainly, you go first. I usually eat my breakfast before I shower anyway. There are fresh towels in the bathroom closet" She left the room quickly before her emotions got the better of her.

A little while later, Sheldon and Amy were sat on her couch once more "So what are your plans?" She asked to try and break the silence.

"I don't know yet. There's a train to Texas at 9.15. I thought I would head home for a few days, see Mom and Meemaw before I decide where to go from there"

Amy smiled. The thought of Sheldon and his family made her feel strangely more at ease about him going and after last night, a memory which will forever live in her mind, she was much calmer than she had been in a very long time.

"In fact" he said, "it's time I got going." They both rose and headed towards the door. Sheldon went to open it but hesitated with his had hovering over the door knob. He turned to face his girlfriend, looked straight into her eyes and said "Thank you for last night." He leaned down and gave her the kind of kiss Amy had only read about. "Goodbye Amy, I shall call you from my mothers as soon as I arrive" And in one movement he had opened the door and left.

Amy leant her body against the door as she closed it and finally succumbed to the emotions she had been feeling since he first shown up at her apartment. She sobbed.


End file.
